


To All, Goodnight

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: A bit of fluff and gratuitous smut.





	To All, Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all the Vambies. A bit of fluff and gratuitous smut to thank you all for a wonderful year. Special thanks to Kat Lady for her wonderful betaing and Gilly for all the movies.

Kathryn rolled over and stretched. Ouch! She was met with long forgotten aches and pains, and the warm body of someone in her bed. She was suddenly wide awake and staring at the naked chest of her first officer. Her immediate reaction was to leap out of bed, but then the memories of last night rushed back and she smiled to herself and snuggled closer to his solid warmth.

She closed her eyes and thought back over the evening.

She’d been sipping her egg nog, staring across the mess hall at Tom and B’Elanna. It was Voyager’s seventh Christmas in the Delta Quadrant and the crew had gathered together, as they did every year, to celebrate the holiday. The decorating committee had done an outstanding job. The mess hall was a riot of multicoloured tinsel and festive paraphernalia and a beautiful Christmas tree took pride of place in the corner of the room. She had a feeling Tom and Harry had more than a hand in the decorating, more like an arm and a leg considering the amount of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. One could barely move without having to kiss someone. She and Chakotay had been caught several times, giving each other chaste kisses on the cheek, much to the delight and disappointment of the crew. Kathryn sighed.

She knew it had all been good natured fun, but it tended to highlight the lonely reality of her and Chakotay’s lives. Together but not together, partners in command, but alone in life. They were the leaders of this ragtag group of explorers, but with that leadership came the shackles of responsibility, and in turn a lonely, loveless existence. She sometimes dreamed of being a lowly ensign with no responsibilities, able to love and live how she wanted. And my God, how she wanted. Even after all these years, her body still hummed with the thought. She took a deep breath and another sip of egg nog and tried to steer her thoughts away from her first officer and the impossibility of her dream.

Christmas dinner had been superb. In a brilliant tactical manoeuvre, someone had given Neelix the night off as a gift, and traditional fare had been prepared. They’d had turkey and glazed ham, roast vegetables and greens, with copious amounts of cider and wine. Kathryn had suffered a pang of homesickness when the lights had been dimmed, and the enormous Christmas pudding was doused in rum, set alight, and with blue flames leaping, carried with great fanfare from the kitchen.

After dinner, presents had been exchanged and opened with much laughter and joy, and now they were all sitting quietly sipping their egg nog, listening to Christmas carols and enjoying each others company,.

For the last ten minutes her gaze had been riveted to her helmsman and his very pregnant wife. She’d been lost in thought as she watched the soon-to-be parents talking quietly to one another, totally oblivious to everything around them. Tom rested one hand lovingly on B’Elanna’s swollen belly as he rubbed her back gently with the other. B’Elanna closed her eyes, laying her hands over his on her stomach and a contented smile softened her face as Tom’s gentle massage soothed her. It was a beautiful peaceful picture of two people rejoicing in the love they had for one another, and the precious life that they’d created. Kathryn became acutely aware of the echoing void within her and her deep seated desire to have such a relationship. Her hand unconsciously drifted down to rest on her flat stomach and without thinking she spoke quietly to herself. “I want that.”

“I beg your pardon, Kathryn. You want what?” Kathryn froze. She’d been so lost in her musings that she’d forgotten that Chakotay was sitting beside her. She watched horrified, as his eyes followed her gaze.

She could feel a blush creep up her neck as he turned back to look at her.

Deeply embarrassed at being caught in her fantasy, she tried to laugh it off. “Yes, well. Wishful thinking. As if I could. Ha! It’s not likely to be on the agenda for this Starship Captain.” She dropped her gaze and took a sip of egg nog, hoping he would see her discomfort and drop the subject. She should have known better. He spoke very softly.

“I want those things too, Kathryn. You’re not alone in that dream.” She looked up into his eyes and her breath caught. She saw reflected in those beloved dark orbs all the love and need that she thought had long since died. A lump formed in her throat and she knew she was going to cry.

She jumped up from the table. “Oh God! I’m sorry, Chakotay. I have to go.” She rushed from the room, her vision blurring as tears threatened to fall.

Making it back to her quarters in record time, she sat at her desk with her head in her hands, taking deep shuddering breaths. Her mind was spinning, and she was so confused. How could it be? After all this time? She’d been sure he’d moved on, but that look…. A shiver ran down her spine, her heart pounded and her hands shook, but through the turmoil, one thought kept pounding in her head and her heart. He still loved her. He still loved her. After all these years, after all they had been through and all the terrible things that had happened, he still loved her.

This huge wave of relief washed over her and she laughed, and then cried, and then laughed and cried at the same time.

Thinking back over the last seven years and all that had happened to them, she marvelled at how this wonderful love had endured through all their trials and travails. It must have been an extraordinary thing to have survived and prevailed, and right then and there she decided that she had no right to hold at bay or stifle a love this strong and enduring. Something this precious deserved to be nurtured and exposed to the light where it could grow and flourish. With that simple decision, her heart began to fill with an overwhelming sense of joy and lightness. The echo of loneliness was fading with just the thought of being with him.

With her mind made up, she walked into her bedroom hailing the computer. “Computer, locate Commander Chakotay.”

“Commander Chakotay is in his quarters.”

She stripped off her uniform and stood for a moment looking at her reflection. She wasn’t a young woman anymore, but her body had withstood the ravages of time relatively well. Brushing her hair so it fell loose about her shoulders and without any underwear, she slipped into her blue dress. She used no makeup or scent. Going to him as she was. Simply Kathryn. The woman who had loved Chakotay, her angry warrior, for all these years.

She walked barefoot from her quarters up the corridor to his door. She passed several crewmen. Each nodded and wished her Merry Christmas and then went on their way. None seemed the least bit concerned that their captain was wandering the halls barefoot and in civilian clothes. It was testament to how far they’d all come, not just in light years but as a community and family. It reaffirmed her decision and that they, as a community, would understand the change in the command team’s relationship. She also knew that many would welcome it.

She reached his door and rang the chime. The doors slid open, and stepping over the threshold, she stood silhouetted against the light from the corridor. His quarters were dimly lit, but she could see him sitting in a chair by the viewport.

She walked towards him and the doors slid shut behind her. To her their closure symbolised the end of seven years of loneliness, and as the stars drew her towards him, their light heralded the beginning of a new life. Her life with Chakotay.

She stood before him. Waiting.

His gaze turned slowly towards her, travelling up her body and finally locking with her eyes. He gasped at the look of love that was shining down at him. He stared for a long moment and then his body relaxed and he opened his arms. With a sigh of relief, she fell onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He whispered into her hair as he held her close. “At last.”

He’d been sitting in the dark trying to come to terms with the end of his dream. He’d interpreted her apology and hurried departure from the mess hall as an indication that she didn’t feel the way he did, and she was upset to see his love so unguardedly exposed. When she’d entered his quarters he’d been tempted not to acknowledge her presence for fear of seeing her cold and distant expression as she told him there was no hope. When he’d finally looked up and seen love and longing shining down at him, his relief had been overwhelming, and now she was in his arms.

Snuggling into him, she revelled in the feel of his body, and as his scent surrounded her, her hands began exploring the contours and plains of this beautiful man. She kissed his neck and nipped and licked along his jaw, her fingers running through his hair. She pulled back a little and held his head between her hands and looked deeply into his eyes.

“I love you, Chakotay.” His eyes sparkled and a slow smile spread across his face.

“And I love you, Kathryn.” He was smiling broadly now and caressing her hair and cheek. “My Kathryn.” She smiled at him and her heart thrilled at his gentle possessiveness. She was his, and he was hers, and had been for many years, and tonight they would give themselves to each other body and soul.

She moved forward and kissed him gently. “My angry warrior.”

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. She moved forward again and kissed his tattoo and then traced it with her finger tips as she spoke. “I never forgot, you know. Those words have become a part of me and I have kept them close all these years.” She pressed her fist in between her breasts to show him where she’d kept his treasured words safe and near to her heart.

His hands had been lightly caressing her body as she spoke. Soft light touches that sent shivers down her spine and a gentle throb to her groin. She wanted to see him and was desperate to touch him. Now that the decision had been made, she was determined to carry through, but Chakotay was not going to be hurried.

“Chakotay, I need to feel you, your skin, and your body.” He looked into her heated gaze and became instantly aroused. This was the passionate woman that he knew lived inside the controlled and contained captain. However, he wasn’t going to let her rush this. He was just as determined to make it last and have her writhing and begging before the night was out.

“Kathryn, do you trust me?” She looked at him with eyes dark with desire and nodded her head.

“Always.”

He smiled at her and slid her from his lap and as he stood up, he took her hand. “Then come with me.”

He led her into the bathroom and turned on the taps for the bath. She stood watching him as he laid towels and flannels by the tub. He then turned to her and began unzipping his jacket. She came forward and moved his hands aside.

“Please let me.” She grinned wickedly up at him. “I’ve wanted to do this for a very long time.”

She pulled the zip down and he shrugged his jacket off and onto the floor. Kathryn then pulled his tee from his pants and together they lifted it over his head, revealing his smooth bronze chest. She ran her hands up and over his abdomen and chest and then gripping his shoulders, she leaned forward and kissed his breast bone, rubbing her cheek against the sparse hairs. He held her head to his chest and kissed her hair.

His hands then moved down to the clasp of his trousers and again she pushed his hands away, undoing them herself. He toed off his shoes as Kathryn pushed his pants down. She knelt in front of him and lifted each foot, removing his socks. From this vantage point she was in the perfect position to assess his erection, straining against the confines of his boxers.

She lifted her hand up and rubbed the bulge through the material of his shorts. Her mouth watered at the feel and length and heat of him. Chakotay reached down and pulled her to her feet. He smiled and shook his head. There was a hunger in her look.

“Kathryn, we have all the time in the world. Let’s not rush this. I want to make love to you, slowly,” he kissed her neck, “languorously,” he ran his lips along her jaw line, “deliciously,” he kissed her eyelids, “I want to touch,” he kissed her nose, “taste,” he kissed one corner of her mouth, “feel,” he kissed the other corner of her mouth, “every part of you.” As his lips descended on hers, he whispered against them. “Intimately.”

Kathryn’s legs almost went from under her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he took her mouth in a punishing kiss. He held her body close to his. Her breasts were pressed against his warm naked chest and she could feel the bulging heat of his erection pressed into her belly.

She wriggled against him, trying to ease the delicious throb in her groin. Pulling her lips away from his, she took a deep shuddering breath. She’d never felt like this in her life before. Her nipples were erect and almost aching. Her body was aflame and as he rubbed his hands down her back and over her bottom, she could feel the moisture pooling as the throb of want increased. She was so aroused that she knew he’d only have to touch her and she’d climax.

He must have sensed her tenuous control, because he stepped back and away from her. She leant back against the wall behind her. Without him holding her, she needed some support. He turned off the bath and then moved towards her again.

She watched through heavy lidded eyes as he lifted his hands and began unbuttoning her dress. As he undid each button, he kissed and licked the exposed skin. Kathryn shivered, her body erupting in goose bumps. He pulled one side of the dress aside to expose her breast. Kissing the puckered nipple he gently held it between his teeth and tugged it slightly. Letting go he then leant forward and licked the hard knot causing it to pucker more. Kathryn gasped and thrust her breast towards him, gripping his shoulder for support. He repeated his actions on the other breast, and then unbuttoning the dress all the way down, he slipped it from her shoulders and let it puddle on the floor at her feet.

He stood back from her and took in her naked form. “So beautiful.” She shook her head in denial and began to feel a little self conscious under his stare. She wasn’t a beautiful woman in the accepted sense. She wasn’t tall or leggy or big breasted, but the look in Chakotay’s eyes allayed her fears. To him she was beautiful and that was all that mattered. She grinned at him and raised an eyebrow.

“And you’re overdressed.” She moved forward and slid his boxers down, slowly revealing his throbbing penis. She ran her hand up his length and watched as it jerked and stiffened more. Chakotay groaned and pulled her close.

The feel of their naked bodies flush against each other was exquisite. His warmth enveloped her as her body softened and moulded itself to his. She rested her head on his shoulder, happy for the moment to just stand there in his arms. He ran his hands down her naked back and splaying his hands across her buttocks, held her tight against him, rocking slightly.

She found his mouth again and kissed him deeply. Her tongue searched his mouth and tangled with his as small whimpers and stifled groans were drawn from both of them.

He stepped back from her again, and taking her hand, moved to the bath. He stepped in and sat down, gently urging her to sit in front of him. She lowered herself between his legs and leant back against his chest. The warm water caressed her body and the warmth of his body soothed her from behind.

He picked up a flannel and drizzled on some bath gel and began gently washing her shoulders and arms, dragging the washer slowly over her skin, trailing his fingers behind. Running it over her chest, he paid particular attention to her breasts, teasing each of her nipples with the textured surface, and then pushing her forward slightly, he washed her back. He then ran it down each leg as far as he could reach. She squirmed and thrust towards him as he trailed his hand up her inner thigh, purposely avoiding the area she most wanted him to touch.

He rinsed the washer, added some more gel and handed it to Kathryn. “Here, my turn.”

She turned her head and looked at him wickedly. “But you missed a bit.”

He grinned at her. “All in good time. Here.” He swivelled her around so she was facing him. She began with his hands and then moved up his arms to his shoulders. She was just as attentive to his chest as he had been with hers, scraping her fingernails lightly over his nipples, and making him grunt softly. She then ran the flannel down each of his legs, suddenly tossing it aside, to fondle his penis and testicles.

He lifted her hands away from him and turned his back to her.

“You missed this bit.” She reluctantly picked up the flannel and washed his back.

She tossed it aside again. “There, done. Now, I want to finish the rest.” He turned back towards her.

Grinning, he pulled her towards him. “So impatient.” She moved towards him, but at the last moment, he spun her around so her back was to him again. He held her firmly around the waist and sat her on his lap, his hard length tucked between her buttocks.

He picked up the flannel again and slid it over and around her breasts. He dragged it down her stomach, and over her centre, the slight roughness of the cloth stimulating her clitoris with each pass. Her legs parted and he kept up a steady pace as he dragged it over her folds time and time again. Her body was starting to shudder and as her orgasm approached, he threw the washer aside and slid his hand down over her abdomen, flicking her clitoris and then tapping at her opening. He did this several times, and as he felt her abdomen tighten, he plunged two fingers inside her and pressed firmly on her hardened nub. Her climax slammed into her and she let out a cry as the waves of ecstasy washed over her. Her inner muscles clenched down on his intruding fingers and her body arched, jerking and shuddering as the rapture pulsed through her.

Her head was flung back on his shoulder and he watched in awe as her beautiful face contorted in ecstasy. Her mouth was open and eyes unfocused, as she grunted and whimpered through a series of shudders and thrusts.

Her body finally relaxed and slid back down onto his lap. He still had his fingers buried within her, and as she calmed he moved them in and out of her gently.

“Oh God, that was wonderful. Mmmmmm. Too much.” She placed her hand over his to still him, her tissues now overly sensitive after her intense climax.

He slid his fingers from her and cupped her sex for a moment. He could still feel the spasms and small jerks of her vagina as he held his hand over her. She leant her head back, and twisting around, captured his lips in a languid kiss. “I love you.”

He lifted his hand away, and turning her head towards him, kissed her deeply. Pulling away, he brushed her hair from her face. “I love you too.”

She draped her arms behind her and around his neck and snuggled back into his embrace. His penis was still wedged between her buttocks and she began to move back and forward, sliding along his rigid length. After a moment he groaned and held her still.

“Hmmmm. Hold still a moment, my love, or it will all be over.” She slithered off his lap and turned to him smiling.

“Oh God no, we can’t have that. I have plans.” She grinned and then looked at her fingers and waggled them at him. “Shall we get out of here now? I don’t know about you but I’m turning into a prune.”

She stood up and climbed out of the bath. Holding her hand out to him, she hauled him out of the tub and into her arms. Their wet bodies slid against one another, the sensuous feeling of wet skin against wet skin soliciting groans from both of them. He pulled her hard against him for a moment and then let her go, reaching behind him for the towels.

They dried themselves quickly, and tossing his towel aside, he moved to Kathryn and swept her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Laying her on the bed gently, he kissed her briefly. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

She pulled herself up and knelt on the bed as she watched him move into the living room, marvelling at the delicious sight that his retreating body afforded and then as he returned, an even more delectable sight. He was a beautiful man.

He was carrying two glasses of champagne, and as he handed one to Kathryn, he knelt on the bed in front of her and made a toast.

“To you, and to us.” Kathryn felt tears sting her eyes as she looked at her handsome lover. They touched their glasses together and drank. Then taking her glass from her hand, he placed them both on the bedside table.

He stroked the side of her face with the back of his fingers. “Kathryn, I love you, and have loved you for a very long time, but before we go any further, I have to ask you….” He took a deep breath and looked deeply into her eyes. “Is this just for tonight or is it for always?” She opened her mouth to protest, but he held up his hand. “No, just hear me out, Kathryn.” She closed her mouth and waited for him to speak. He took both of her hands in his. She was relieved to have the connection and as he looked into her eyes again, she could see the shimmer of uncertainty in his and it wrenched at her heart.

“Kathryn, I just want to assure you that I’ll always be here for you and if tonight is all you can give, then so be it. I’ll survive and have a precious, beautiful memory, but you would make me the happiest man alive if we could make this a permanent arrangement.”

A delighted smile spread across her face. “Permanent is just fine with me. And Commander?” She raised her eyebrow at him questioningly.

“ _That_  sounded suspiciously like a marriage proposal.”

He grinned back at her. “It did, didn’t it?” He reached over for the champagne again and handed her a glass. “Well, Captain?”

She laughed and leant forward and kissed him. “Absolutely. I love you and there is nothing that I want more than to be with you for always.” She shook her head in disbelief. “This has been a Christmas to remember. Santa must have thought I was a good girl this year.” Laughing, she leant forward and kissed him again and tapped her glass against his. “To you, to us and to forever.” Smiling delightedly at one another, they sipped their champagne.

This time Kathryn took the glasses and put them on the table. She sat on her heels looking at him, her gaze drifting steadily lower as she took in every beautiful inch of him. She placed her hand in the middle of his chest and pushed him slowly backwards. He had no choice but to lie down.

Kathryn started her foray at his feet and ran her hands up over his lower legs, then stroking over his thighs. Her hands made long smooth strokes all the way up to his abdomen. His erection had softened, but now sprang back to life as Kathryn leaned over him and blew softly on his heated shaft.

She ran her hands over his stomach and chest, gently pinching his nipples and bending over to kiss his stomach. Chakotay sucked in a breath as her breasts caressed his engorged penis. She then began to nibble her way down his abdomen, licking and blowing a meandering trail down to his inner thighs.

Chakotay was being driven to distraction by her teasing. He thrust himself towards her and she smiled at his impatience.

Eventually she pushed his legs apart a little further and bent her head down and licked around his scrotum. Chakotay let out a groan and thrust again. With the tip of her tongue, she trailed up the length of his erection and then licked and laved around the head. Taking the shaft in her hand, she lowered her mouth over the weeping head and sucked. Chakotay gripped at the sheets on the bed and tried not to thrust too hard, but the feel of her velvety hot mouth around him was almost too much to bear. She laved around the head and licked up the length time and again until he was almost beyond control.

“Kathryn,” he warned. She gave the head one last kiss and then shuffled up a little higher, straddling him. Still holding his shaft in her hand, she ran the head through her damp folds a few times before she placed the tip at her opening and began to lower herself onto him. She gripped his shoulders as she became lost in the exquisite sensation of being filled by this glorious man. He steadied her, holding her firmly around the waist until she had taken in his entire length.

“Oh spirits, Kathryn. So good, so beautiful.” She stilled.

Taking a moment to revel in the feeling of fullness and the contentment that being joined to this man gave her, she looked down into his eyes. “I love you, Chakotay.” He lifted a hand up and cupped the side of her face.

“I love you, Kathryn.” She held his hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing his palm. He moved it back down to her slender waist again as she started to rock. They began to move in rhythm and before long they were bucking and grinding against one another. Kathryn was mewling and groaning with each thrust. As she edged close to her climax, Chakotay held her still and then turned them over. He rose above her, and resting on one arm and caressing her face with the other, he began to thrust into her. Their eyes locked and after several deep strokes, Kathryn could feel the familiar tightening as the tingling started in her toes and worked its way to her centre.

“Oh God, Chakotay, so good, so deep, oh God.” She was counter thrusting as he began to pound into her. Her vagina suddenly clamped down on his penis and Chakotay let out a cry as he pumped himself into her. Her muscles clenched time and again, milking him.

Chakotay slumped over her, breathing heavily into her neck. He began to move away, but Kathryn held him close.

“No, don’t leave me yet.”

He propped himself up on one arm. “I’m not going anywhere, my love.”

He bent down and kissed her sweetly. She lay under his comforting weight until his penis softened and slipped from her. He rolled to the side and slid from the bed. He walked into the bathroom and returned with warm damp cloth and proceeded to gently wash away the sticky remnants of their lovemaking. Tossing the cloth back into the bathroom, he slid under the covers and pulled her close, tucking her head up onto his shoulder.

He looked at the chronometer on her bedside table. The time read 11:47. He pulled her close and kissed her hair. “Merry Christmas, Kathryn.”

“Is it still Christmas day?” She turned and looked at the time, then leant on one arm looking at him. “This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“I thought the best Christmas you ever had was when you got your first puppy.” His eyes sparkled.

She chewed her lip, thinking. “Well…. I was ten years old and a puppy was a pretty wonderful present.” She pretended to ponder again for a moment. “Nah, this was better.” She laughed at his face. He rolled her under him and snuffled into her neck, making her squeal with laughter as he tickled her.

“Stop, stop.” His snuffling stopped, and turned into gentle nips and suckling. “Mmmmmm, don’t stop.”

She squirmed against him as he moved down her body, licking and sucking as he went. He lavished attention on her breasts. Licking and squeezing the fleshy mounds and then suckling each nipple in turn. This action sent a sharp jab of arousal straight to her groin. It was as if there was a nerve attaching her nipples directly to her clitoris. He suckled and pinched and tugged at the sensitive nubs until she thought she would climax just from him making love to her breasts.

Eventually he moved further down her body, laving in and around her navel and as he reached her centre, he pushed her legs apart gently and blew hot breaths over her swollen folds. She waited, tensing her muscles in anticipation of his oral assault. He started by taking small licks at the base of her opening and then moving further up and sucking each of her fleshy folds into his mouth and pulling with his lips. Then with long broad strokes, he licked her from her opening to her curls, only just touching her clitoris on each pass. He lifted her legs over his shoulders as he ground his mouth into her opening, his tongue probing her inner walls. Kathryn was spiralling upwards again and as he moved up and latched on to her clitoris, holding it between his lips and flicking his tongue over the rigid nub, Kathryn tipped over the edge. Bright lights flashed behind her closed eyes as her body thrashed and tossed on the bed. He slowly gentled her down from her climax, rubbing his hands soothingly over her belly and breasts.

She opened her eyes slowly and smiled. Taking a deep breath, she sighed. “Mmmm. That was divine. You’re a talented man, Commander.”

“I’m pleased I’m able to meet your exacting standards, Captain. I’d hate to not to come up to scratch.” He grinned widely at her, his dimples in full force.

Still smiling, her gaze wandered down his body, noting his arousal. “Speaking of coming up……” She slid down the bed, encircling his hard length in her hot hand and stroked him several times. Cupping his testicles in one hand and still stroking him with her other hand, she lowered her head and enveloped the weeping tip in her mouth. Chakotay groaned and wound his fingers in her hair. Keeping up a steady rhythm, she stroked and slid her mouth over and around the head of his penis. She then massaged the area behind his scrotum. As she felt him swell in her mouth, she pressed more firmly with her fingers and with a groan, he spurted into her mouth. She held him in her mouth until the spasms had stopped and then let his softening penis slip past her lips. Chakotay let out a sigh and pulled her up towards him. “Thank you. You’re no slouch yourself, Captain.”

“Happy to be of service.” She snuggled into his side. “Chakotay?”

“Mmmm.”

“Thank you.” He looked at her, surprised at her words. “I really mean it. I was so shocked tonight when you looked at me in the mess hall. I honestly thought you’d given up on me years ago.”

He tugged her closer. “Kathryn, I’ve always loved you.”

“Oh, I knew you loved me as a friend, but I didn’t think you were  _in_  love with me anymore. I was just so overwhelmed, I had to leave. I couldn’t think, and I was so confused. I’m sorry I rushed off like that.”

Chakotay kissed her forehead. “I thought I’d blown it completely and we’d have to find some way to get past my gaff. I had no idea you felt the same either.”

“Yes, well, I had just been thinking about how all of this,” she swept her arm over them, “had passed me by. I had achieved so much in my professional life, but my personal life had come to an abrupt halt the moment we were stranded here. I’d almost resigned myself to the fact that I’d never marry, have a family or any of the other things that I’d wanted to do with my life, and then……” She reached up and stroked his temple with the back of her fingers. “You looked at me like that and I knew that I couldn’t keep it hidden any longer.” She stifled a yawn. “So thank you for still loving me, even after all this time and all that we’ve been through.”

“I could never stop loving you Kathryn, and what we’ve been through over the last seven years has only strengthened our bond.”

She leant forward and kissed him. “You’re right, and I can’t imagine my life without you. I love you.” This time she yawned loudly. “Oh, hmmmm and you’ve worn me out I’m afraid.”

He chuckled as she snuggled herself further into his side, draping her leg across him and holding him across his chest. “Merry Christmas, my love.” She reached up and kissed his neck, resting her head back on his shoulder.

“Merry Christmas, Kathryn. I love you.”

“Mmmmm. You too….”

Her eyes drifted shut and her breathing slowed and Chakotay watched enraptured as she slid into sleep in his arms. He smiled down at her beautiful face and thought to himself what a wonderful holiday Christmas was. This year he’d received what he’d wanted most in the world and he would treasure this precious gift for as long as he lived.

With a gentle smile, he pulled her to him, and closing his eyes, he joined her in slumber.


End file.
